


【KK留诚】抓住蝴蝶的男人（16）

by Sheenaa



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), 留诚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人间失格 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenaa/pseuds/Sheenaa
Summary: 影山留加×大场诚《蝴蝶》第16章车❗️车❗️“影山留加的小兔子是一只天赋异禀的兔子。”
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, 堂本光一/堂本刚, 影山留加×大场诚, 留诚
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【KK留诚】抓住蝴蝶的男人（16）

**Author's Note:**

> 一个主动的诚⚠️

熊谷组的医师用止血带堪堪吊住了新见的半条性命。大场诚没受过专业训练，指环刀的尖刃太短，未能刺入内脏。  
或者说，大场诚从一开始就没打算杀他。第一刀划破了绑架者的腰背，随即两个人陷入缠斗，新见的血把大场诚的衣衫染得猩红。争斗过程中新见掐住了诚的脖子，在影山留加留下的痕迹上叠加了抓痕。  
第二刀割破了新见的腹部，大场诚拿出了全部力气把他推下河堤，像西西弗终于战胜了巨石。

血是止住了，但没人会给他用镇痛剂。  
“你用了哪只手碰他？”  
新见皱起鼻子，虽然他现在面目疼得看不出人类五官。  
“你就是来问这个？”  
影山留加掰断了新见悦男的右臂。  
新见发出了一声嘶吼，他怀疑自己的骨头碎掉了，还没来得及感慨影山留加变成了真正的怪物，左边的胳膊也被卸了下来。  
和影山留加的绞杀相比，大场诚的刀子温柔多了。

间中俊平被冲野丢过来照顾“稻山的病人”，大场诚已经意识清醒，看见间中俊平手足无措地站在房间角落，他没有丝毫惊讶，倚着枕头坐起身子。  
“好久不见，间中。”  
大场诚开口的第一句话，内容和语气，都与影山在鱼口街说的第一句话一模一样。  
间中俊平的反应也没有进步，完全不知道如何应答。

三年前软弱可欺的兔子依然未长出獠牙和利爪，还是单薄瘦小的身板。熊谷组没有合适的衣服供他更换，他单穿着影山留加的外套，浸透了新见鲜血的衣衫随意扔在床脚。  
诚的眼光落在间中俊平的手臂，非常老式的佛狗图样纹身。  
间中俊平察觉到大场的视线，像是做错了什么事情似的迅速挽下袖子。  
三年，身份调转。

“我全都告诉他了，”想到死之前还能毁了他们两个人的关系，新见靠着墙角笑得像一滩烂泥。“包括你加入熊谷组的事。”  
影山留加仍然面无表情，脚底狠狠踏上新见的伤口。  
血花迸裂，墙角溅落了大片血迹。  
惨叫声震得冲野的烟头有点抖，他叹了一口气，没人敢去劝稻山下手轻点。  
新见悦男会慢慢失血而死。  
“纠正你两个错误，老师。”影山留加看了一眼鞋子上的血迹，“第一，我不是这里的成员。第二，”东京都最杰出的情报贩子眯起眼睛，“他不会离开我。”

“我渴了。”  
等间中俊平反应过来，他正在给大场诚奉茶，用的是专备贵客的茶具。  
俯首于曾经的弱者让间中俊平十分羞耻，但是大场诚的眼光压得他根本不敢抬头。  
间中俊平端着茶杯的手开始颤抖，大场诚还没有接过茶杯。  
有人推开门迅速走到床边，毫无疑问是影山留加。  
“出去。”  
影山干脆地命令。  
间中俊平端着茶杯低着头退出房间，他在茶水的水面上看到了自己诚惶诚恐的眼睛。

房间里终于只剩下他们两人。  
“纹身太难看了。”诚没头没尾地冒出一句话。  
留加的脑子很久以来第一次不能指挥自己的嘴讲话。  
“我看到间中的纹身了，”诚的表情像是闻到了什么讨厌的气味，颦眉蹙頞的样子是留加熟悉的娇惯模样，“你要是敢弄那东西，就别再用那只手碰我。”  
如蒙大赦，留加的肩背陡然轻快下来。  
“都听你的。” 

小兔子掀开被子爬出来，用鸭子坐的姿势抬头看着还在紧张不安的猎杀者。  
“那个人呢？”  
留加盯着诚脖颈上的抓痕，“扔东京湾了。”  
诚的瞳孔抽动了一下，竭力维持着平心定气的表面。  
“他说了修和的事情。”  
留加心中一沉。  
他没什么好分辨的，间中那群人最初针对诚的动作是他默许。然而猎杀者垂涎了掉入陷阱的兔子，自己豢养，自己享用。  
诚刺伤新见的指环刀摆在床头，这是留加从纽约带回来的礼物。  
纵然是一只兔子，被狼圈养后也学会了战斗。  
那个血红的噩梦再次撞进记忆，针管、蔷薇花、痛不欲生的毁灭。  
懊悔的狼等待兔子的审判。

“留加，”——他乞求还能再听到这样的呼唤——诚抓住留加的手，掰开他的手指。  
掌心已经渗出轻微的血迹。  
——“我爱你。”  
——“我原谅你。”  
他们几乎是同时说。

“你还有多少事瞒着我？”  
诚这句话说得很困难，因为留加抱住他的力气实在太大了。  
“去纽约是为了调查熊谷组叛逃的成员。”留加语速很快，“我妈妈在西雅图。”  
诚无语地瞪了他一眼，“还有呢？”  
留加仔细想了想，“写了两个图形界面代码，出售给了加州一家公司。”  
诚不轻不重打了一下他的背，“你到底是去探亲，还是去做生意。”  
影山留加再接再厉搂住诚的后颈，诚突然连连喊疼。  
揭开衣料看见那片淤紫，影山留加真想把新见从地狱拖出来再扭断两个关节。  
“别动。”  
他刚要转身去拿药，诚轻轻拉住了他的袖子。

不得不承认躺在床上的诚有一种非同凡响的禁忌美丽，未长开的身体，细瘦的四肢，那是用鲜嫩的年龄才能留住的青涩果实。

“那个人今晚问了我一个问题，” 诚用脚踝反复蹭着床单，脚背勾住床沿，勾住了影山留加的神智。  
“他问我，有没有除你之外的人…我…”  
诚把几个字咽了下去。  
影山留加的眼睛红了，更像一头恶狼。  
“他想把我带去……那种地方。”小兔子讲得话很含蓄，手上却拽着留加的袖子，让留加的手抚摸自己的脸。  
纯真和淫情的混合，最单纯的花流出最浓烈的花蜜。  
留加的手指温度都在升高，被撩拨得山雨欲来。  
“上我。”  
兔子才是热爱交合的动物。

经历险恶的一晚，影山留加的吻急躁粗粝，像瘾君子毒瘾发作一般急切吮吸诚的两片嘴唇。诚还是不太习惯这样的接吻方式，努力配合了两下，便匆匆忙推开留加，他窒息得眼泪快要流出来了。  
“等等、让我擦一下。”  
结果他这副泪水涟涟的样子更是火上浇油，影山留加的动作只停了一瞬，重新扑上来咬住他的嘴唇，没给他挣脱的机会，甚至没注意会不会弄疼他。这种恨不得把他摁在床上亲吻到晕厥的疯狂，让诚想起自己刚刚住进影山家的那个十二月。

不甘心自己完全丧失主动权，诚一边应付着亲吻一边摸索着去解留加的扣子。效果不好，还是影山留加先扒掉了诚的衣服。  
这具身体保留着前几天被肆虐享用过的痕迹，胸口密集的红痕还没消退。他们做爱一向荒唐，永远饥饿难耐的狼，和天赋异禀的兔子。

手指熟门熟路摸索到后穴，这里居然刚刚做过扩张。  
影山留加难得在床上露出错愕的表情。  
“刚才没人的时候，”诚搂住留加的后背，有意让自己温暖的呼吸落在两人之间，“我为你准备的。”

脑子里的弦齐声断掉，影山留加把两根手指插了进去，直接摁在敏感点上。  
两年，他比大场诚自己更熟悉这具身体。  
诚听见自己的哭腔几乎要穿透房间的墙壁。  
“不，不要。”他扭动身体想摆脱身体里的东西，用泪汪汪的眼睛哀求，“慢一点。”  
影山留加铁了心要让诚用手指就高潮，更加用力在内壁上刮蹭，反复刺激那几处地方。诚被两根手指折磨得两腿发软，上半身翻来覆去地挣扎，头发蹭乱，眼泪滴滴答答流了半个枕头，求饶说着一些不要这么快的话。指腹重重一按，诚捂着脸呜呜地哭着泄了身子。

太没面子了，明明今晚是自己主动，居然被手指操到泪流满面。留加还记着刚刚高潮的人需要几分钟不应期恢复，诚却赌气打开自己的腿，明明腿根还在抽搐，嘴上说，进来。  
你会很疼的。  
进来。  
哭得眼睛红红的小兔子坚定地重复了一遍。  
几秒钟之后他就后悔了，那东西的尺寸不是手指能比的，径直捅进身体的最深处痛得他不敢动弹，哭得上气不接下气。  
“痛……”  
小兔子抬起身子泪眼婆娑地看向两个人交合的地方，他不知道自己单薄的身子是怎么吃下那根东西的，从里到外被操成了留加的形状。  
他因为自负付出了不小的代价，影山留加没等他适应尺寸就开始顶弄，虽然力道还不大但是足够他拼命捂住嘴堵住自己的尖叫。他不想让整个熊谷组听见他正在被稻山操得又哭又喊。

“轻点……”  
影山留加充耳不闻，抱紧诚的腰往身体更深处撞。两具瘦削的身体抱在一起有些硌手，这是十几岁才有的阵痛和荒唐。  
诚觉得自己快被撞散架了，轻飘飘地感受不到自己的身体，他伸出手抱住留加的肩膀，如同风筝抓住了依靠。

无师自通的小兔子双腿挂在身上人的腰部，刚才还在努力勾引人的脚踝随着顶撞的动作晃来晃去。  
身体被完全操开了，诚用枕头捂着脸，即使这样他也仿佛看到了那根恐怖的东西是怎么在他的身体里进出，他害怕那狰狞的场景，他沉迷于这灭顶的情欲。  
留加拿走枕头，喘着粗气亲吻小兔子哭花的脸。  
诚迷迷糊糊地抬头和他接吻，被操得熟练的后穴在连续的刺激下把身体里的阴茎吸得更紧，留加的呼吸越来越急促，那里太温暖了，舒爽得让他颤抖。是他的，这只兔子是他的猎物，谁也不能再染指。 

快感像曲线积累，失控的身体已经不听使唤，诚眼睁睁地感受着自己按照影山留加的控制滑向最高点，除了张开腿接收什么都做不了。他再次被操射，这次持续时间更长，眼前模糊一片，大脑里除了潮水般的快感就只有一个名字。  
他喊着影山留加的名字高潮了。

两次高潮让他疲惫不堪，他在床上本来不是容易连续高潮的体质，变成这样罪魁祸首就是还插在他身体里的影山留加。处女地被他开垦耕耘，身体力行把小兔子开发成能承受恶狼使用的性爱玩具。

黏腻的甬道还在吞吐着阴茎，诚沙哑着嗓子求他快点结束。  
他加速顶了几十下，顶得诚再次呻吟着摇头求饶，那里含不住那么多东西，一些液体顺着腿根流出来。

诚伸手想给自己做清理，留加翻过他的身体，让他趴在床上。  
再度硬挺的火热顶在后穴。  
不，不要了……  
诚慌不择路在床上爬了两步，被拽着脚踝拖回来。

留加低头咬住诚后背两片薄薄的蝴蝶骨。  
他的小蝴蝶，他的爱和欲。  
时间还很早。

**Author's Note:**

> 爽了回lofter点个心吧


End file.
